


your center of attention

by bigeunbi



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigeunbi/pseuds/bigeunbi
Summary: Looking up to Kyungwon, she can see herself reflected in her eyes.





	your center of attention

Kyla stares at the restaurant menu much longer than the others. Her eyes wander the lines of text almost helplessly. It's not that there's too many options to choose from, but it's that she has trouble reading some of the listed items. Sungyeon is sitting at the other end of the table with Yewon and Yebin, so she can't simply lean into her and ask her to translate.

She keeps her head ducked and her eyes on the menu, pretending to look like she's still deciding on something. The other members are talking about how practice has been so far and Kyla takes it as everyone's made up their mind. If she glances to her right, even their managers have decided on what they're ordering.

She's the type to try something new every time she goes out to eat but sometimes, those new things are always unreadable to her. Even if she reads a little slow, she can at least make out some of the more familiar entree names, and that helps give some context for the remaining mysteries surrounding them. Educated guesses are better than nothing, she supposes.

"Illa-ya."

Kyungwon seems to have stopped bickering with Minkyung on whatever it was they were talking about, giving Kyla her attention.

"Did you decide on something?" Kyungwon asks, and Kyla slowly shakes her head in response.

"I'm sorry," her voice stays low, "I don't mean to keep everyone waiting. I'll pick something..."

The older girl leans over the table a bit to take a look at the menu with her. Her finger points to the section of rice dishes. "You've tried this before, right?" Kyungwon slides her fingertip further down. "You should try this one then. See this? That word is like another part of the animal. Does that make sense?"

"Oh!" Jieqiong's voice pops up after hearing Kyungwon's recommendation, "I've had that before! It's sooo delicious, you have to try it!" There's a wide grin on her face as she talks about how good that dish is, like it's the best thing she's ever eaten in her life (which is how she always reacts to any food in front of her, but that's just classic Jieqiong).

As Kyungwon and Jieqiong talk about food, Kyla takes a second glance at the menu. The pad of her finger traces over the recommended dish's name. She can make sense of the letters, she can read it just fine, but it's understanding what it actually means that's an issue. Kyungwon clearing it up for her helps a lot; Kyla compares it to a menu item she's familiar with and sees that, yeah, she would like that.

Kyungwon isn't looking at her anymore, but Kyla smiles in her direction anyway and folds the menu close.

 

 

 

It's her turn to do the dishes. It's not a terrible chore, definitely not the worst of the list, but they're a group of ten and that means ten people's worth of dishes. There's barely time to clean them while they're away from the house most of the day so the dishes are easy to pile up. At least they take turns so cleaning duties are divided fairly.

Kyla starts on the mountain of dishes while everyone starts to wind down for the evening. She hums to herself while waiting for the water to run hot.

Someone hums with her and when she turns her head to see who it is, Kyungwon leans against her side and offers a lopsided smile. "Want some help?"

Before she can even respond, Kyungwon starts putting away the clean dishes to make room for the ones that are about to be washed.

"It's okay unnie, I can do it. You can go relax with the others."

"I don't want to hang out with them." The older girl stores Eunwoo's, Yebin's, and Jieqiong's matching mugs away gingerly into one of the cabinets. There's a slight pause before she speaks up again. "I'm mad at Minkyung for something."

Kyla knows that isn't the case, because the two of them had been laughing their butts off over some inside joke at the dinner table just a little while ago. It's likely an excuse to cover up the fact that she wants to help. Kyla doesn't fight her on it.

"Thanks, Kyungwon unnie," Kyla turns her head to face the taller girl while passing her a plate to dry off.

Drawn across Kyungwon's face is a proud grin.

"You're welcome, kiddo."

 

 

 

Kyungwon holds her hand the tightest when they exit the van and walk to their places in front of the press before the music show rehearsals.

It seems like Kyla can never get used to the feeling of always being surrounded by so many cameras. She is comforted by the fact that Kyungwon seems to get that, and always keeps her in arm's reach to make sure she's okay.

As they walk to their places, Kyla always wonders how many of those cameras are pointed at her. She's well aware of the fact that the fansites here are not her own, doesn't even know if there are even any for her to begin with. Her popularity isn't comparable to her teammates, especially Nayoung and Jieqiong who have had their own fansites since I.O.I. She tries not to think about it too much, otherwise her mind leads her elsewhere and that's not the kind of mindset she wants to be in right before she's about to record today's show.

Even if there's no one here for her, specifically, she's happy that there are people here for Pristin. She can only hope that the group prospers. That's all she's asking for, really.

(Wouldn't it be nice to be someone's center of attention, though? Just once.)

They introduce themselves to the crowd and pose for pictures. Kyla shyly makes a finger heart and turns to her left. Kyungwon seems to have let go of her other hand for right now.

As she starts turning to her right, a single voice catches her attention and she can feel her eyes widen in surprise.

_"Illa-ya!"_

She can't tell who it's coming from, exactly, but her eyes search for the source of the voice regardless. She can't let herself get distracted from the pictures, so Kyla goes back to smiling in front of cameras while thinking about someone calling for her.

Calling for her. Not Nayoung, not Jieqiong, not Minkyung or Eunwoo. Her. _Kyla_.

They get herded aside as soon as everyone finishes taking their pictures to make room for the next group arriving at the music show. Kyla starts following behind Nayoung and Yebin.

Kyungwon is quick to link their arms together as they fall in step with each other. "Did you hear that? You've got one of those loud fans now!" She seems more excited than Kyla herself is, honestly. "Don't forget I'm always gonna be your number one though," the older girl brings Kyla in closer to her side, "cause I'm always gonna be right here walking beside you, so you can't get rid of or forget me that easy." They both laugh at how cheesy that whole shtick was.

Kyla waves to one last camera before they pass through the doors of the music show's building. Her cheeks will hurt later from how wide she's smiling but it's the kind of pain she welcomes.

She reminds herself that even though there aren't as many people here for her as there are for the other members, she's always going to be at least one person's center of attention. It's easy to forget but every time she remembers, it's like a weight off of her shoulders.

Looking up to Kyungwon, she can see herself reflected in her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> you guys I love Kyla so much and after falling in love with a few pictures of her and Kyungwon together I had to write something... also because of the recent drama going around surrounding Kyla I just felt more motivated
> 
> This is another phone fic so I apologize again if it isn't the best quality.


End file.
